eotdfandomcom-20200215-history
Random FAQs
This page isn't technically a list of Random Frequently Asked Questions so much as it is a dump of questions asked and answered. If you have any questions about anything, utilize Ctrl+F and perhaps you'll find the answers you seek. If your questions haven't been answered here, then feel free to ask. Unorganized Q: I noticed something about the sphere picture. Being on the opposite sides of the Anti Sphere (I assume that's the black circle in the middle), are Vita and Gravis sort of repelent against each other? Ditto for Azoth/Esper and Mundus/Praeter. A: That would be mostly coincidental, although they do have some corresponding/contrasting aspects. The order of the spheres on the other hand does represent something that I haven’t gotten around to explaining yet. Going clockwise, they represent what a sphere is naturally strong against, and going in reverse they represent what a sphere is naturally weak against. These aren’t dire strengths and weaknesses, but all (other) things equal, the sphere with the advantage will outperform the one with the disadvantage when pitted against one another. For example, a Vita Sphere user will be able to better protect his/her mind from being read by an Esper Sphere user than someone who uses a different sphere (although fellow Esper users will have some resistance as well). It’s also possible that the Vita Sphere user could block out the Esper Sphere user’s attempts altogether based on how well each party utilizes their respective spheres. Covering all the bases here, if a Vita Sphere user is a total noob, then the Esper Sphere user will probably have no problems beyond the regular difficulty in reading minds. Also, yes, the middle sphere is the Anti Sphere. Q: I guess necromancy didn't make the cut? A: Technically, it could go under vita sphere. Taking life and giving it are two sides of the same coin. Although, if you wanted your undead to have a soul/mind you would need to dip into the Praeter sphere. The advantage of which would be that it could do more (through understanding), potentially sustain itself, and other stuff that isn’t immediately coming to mind. Q: What happened to the Illusion group? A: Other spheres have their own take on it. The Esper Sphere for example could trick someone into seeing (/not seeing) something that shouldn’t be. Gravis could distort something temporarily (or permanently). Azoth could either cause hallucinations or create a fake of something, etc. Q: So Vita is a combination of the old Restoration, Necromancy and Reinforcing schools. Mundus is what Emission was Gravis is the old Space-Time Praeter is part Summoning, part Divination Esper is part Manipulation and part new mind-based magic And Azoth is Transmutation. A: Regarding the spheres, old and new. At a glance, you might think that they’ve simply been rearranged and renamed, but it’s more than that. Some aspects that were unique to a single sphere before are now a potential aspect of multiple spheres. The old sphere system was more focused on what the spheres were applied towards. The new system focuses more on broader concepts (thus the application can vary). Restoration for example might seem like an obvious aspect of Vita, but the potions produced from Azoth are capable of restoration as well. Q: So, have the Planes been altered any? A: As far as planes are concerned, they will remain essentially the same. I don’t have anything in mind for how I would prefer to handle it differently. That is except for how death is handled perhaps. People will still die of course, but where you go and how you get there may be tweaked. This really won’t effect any living characters though, so any modifications won’t see any differences for characters old/new. Q: How does one become a approved writer? A: Do a character submission in the form of a writing sample. The idea is for a writer to show that they can come up with a solid character along with an introduction that shows off writing talent. Once you've been approved, regular character sheets for additional characters are fine. Q: What happened to Dwarves, Nereids, and Nymphs? A: They have been fused and remodeled in the form of the Dryads. Q: Do our first characters have to be protagonists? Can they be antagonistic? A: The idea behind the RP (being a collaborative experience) would be that your character is ultimately a protagonist. However, if you would like to introduce your character as an antagonist (staying that way for no longer than the duration of single arc) then I would be fine with that. It would add an interesting dynamic, and as long as your character is still involved in the central events that are happening during an arc then that is still holding true to the collaborative nature of the RP. Two arcs would be an absolute max and only tolerated in special cases such as a writer volunteering to be in charge of the next arc and having their character as one of the antagonists of said arc. Joining the party (/protagonists) can happen during The Calm or the next arc that is joined (or mid-arc if you can manage it). Q: What’s the (Accepted/Starting) power level? How many spheres and how experienced can we be any one sphere? Examples are appreciated. A: Powerlevels - This is a tricky one, and because there are so many different ways of obtaining power it is hard to define. See the link included to know what I'm talking about, but our characters shouldn't exceed "Super Weight 3". "Hyper Weight 4" is the maximum that even the highest individuals will obtain within the world and is generally due to a variety of unique factors, often it isn't achieved alone. I would expect that most of our protagonists are between "Iron Weight 1" and "Abnormal Weight 2", but skillful (writing) executions of "Super Weight 3" are fine too. Most individuals within the world (with magic being everywhere and most people having access to it) will range from 1-2, and a few who have pushed themselves will be 3s. So it isn't unreasonable to see a 3 if you want to pursue that, just show me why and show me that you can make it believable. http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SuperWeight How Many Spheres - As mentioned in the page on magic, three spheres is a mortal's limit (yes, even Elves and Dryads have this limit despite being called the "immortals"). Dragons do not have this limit, but Dragons are also not a playable race. Approximately 3% of Teilequin's population are capable of wielding three spheres, so it isn't impossible by any means, just rare/really uncommon. ^ To add to that, using the Anti-Sphere means that you can only use the Anti-Sphere, and the Aether Sphere (while not part of the limit since it isn't internal) will require significant justification. How Experienced - I would say that an absolute 100% mastery of any single sphere would put someone at or close to "Hyper Weight 4", so you would want to dial that back a bit. Maybe a character knows most of a single sphere. Maybe another character knows about half of three spheres. There is nothing wrong with a character knowing most of three spheres even, but as per the norm that you're probably picking up on, there should be a reason that is well explained and it should be executed in a believable manner. Having a 20 year old prodigy who has almost mastered three separate spheres would be silly considering how there are those within the world who have dedicated their lives to mastering a single sphere and not accomplished it. At the same time, having a 20 year old prodigy who has learned to utilize three separate spheres with different levels of experience would be reasonable.]